


The most beautiful scenery in this life is you

by Melodine



Category: BYJX - Fandom, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodine/pseuds/Melodine
Summary: There was a famous line that states “If you meet the same person a 3rd time, it will be considered as fate”. This was something Wang Yibo doesn’t believe in of course. However, the minute he saw that smile a 3rd time, he started to wonder if maybe fate is trying to tell him something.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The most beautiful scenery in this life is you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Yizhan fic, hopefully you will enjoy it. I also apologize ahead for any grammars errors you might come across. Please leave comments or feedback, all criticism are accepted :)

The first encounter can clearly be remembered as if it just took place a few hours ago when in fact it happened a couple of years back. However, this single quick encounter is imprinted into the back of Wang Yibo’s mind, never fading nor showing any sign of ever being forgotten. It’s the kind of memory that is rooted deeply within the core of the brain, latching and intertwining with the veins making it impossible to get rid of no matter how much one tries. The clear blue sky, the warm sun rays, the endless fields of yellow flowers, the cool summer wind and the excitement filled with great anticipation can still be remembered. It was a day like any other as Wang Yibo and his bandmates boarded a van and headed to the location where they will be filming their MV. Uniq, was their group’s name not that he had any say in it, if he did, they will most likely have a better group name. When everything was set, the music cued, the cameras were rolling, large reflectors were set up as him and his team members stood before everyone. They were dancing, singing, acting silly with each other to represent the upbeat and bright lyric of the song. After the director announced for a 15 minute break to make some adjustments, everyone scattered to relax and do their own thing. Being young and so carefree, Wang Yibo and his team mates formed a close bond, an everlasting friendship. They were messing around, practicing the song and dance move while cracking jokes to pass the time. During this moment, a white butterfly flew into Wang Yibo’s vision as he found himself drawn to such beauty. His gaze followed the butterfly as he slightly turned around and watched as it softly landed on a yellow flower not too far away. At this moment, he noticed that off into the distance there was another group of people. From the look of it, they must be doing a photo shoot as he wondered rather these people will end up getting caught in the background of their MV. He can see a group of 8 men standing in the field of yellow flowers with their back facing him and their front facing the camera. The first thought that came to his mind was that this was a very large group. He thought that 5 people was already 1 too many but seeing this even larger group made him feel like maybe 5 isn’t that bad. From this distance, he could see an older man possibly in his late 50’s wearing glasses shouted a command and everyone relaxed, like his own group, they scattered.

“Must be break time for them too” he thought

He soon forgot about the other people there and returned his attention to his friends, laughing and dancing. In the midst of cracking a loud laughter, he happens to look back to where the other groups were when one of them happens to turn around at the same time. The white butterfly that was resting on the soft petals of the flower took flight and to Wang Yibos’s surprise, the other man made eye contact with him. A gentle breeze blew causing the flowers to sway back and forth as if time had slowed down. As much as he wanted to just look away, he figured it was already too late, it would probably be too rude to not give some kind of greeting as he nodded toward the other man without as much as a smile. Even though it wasn’t a great one, he still acknowledged the other person which was more than enough in his view. The other man looked at him a bit surprised but kindly nodded toward him as well and then the unexpected thing happened. The damn guy smiled. There was a phrase that said ‘A smile can brighten the darkest day’ and this guy was born with that smile. It was radiant and beautiful that it even out-did the sun. He can feel the wind change direction as the yellow flowers sway against the wind. At this moment he felt a little thump in his chest, a strange and unexplained feeling. 

“Yibo…hey Yibo!” his team mate shoved his shoulder slightly breaking his trance

“W-what is it?” he asked 

“Break is over…” said his teammates looking at him strangely, “what were you looking at so intensely that you didn’t even hear me call you the first 3 times?”

As he asked this question, he also turned to look at the direction Wang Yibo was looking. “Are they shooting a music video as well?”

“more like a photo shoot…” Wang Yibo answered 

Another teammate joined their side, also peering out into the distance where the other group stood “Aren’t they part of Xnine? I recognize some of them from a video I saw last night…they are quite popular as well…though…I think we are more popular” he spoke with a wide confident smile

They continued with their conversation but Wang Yibo was lost in his thoughts. The group name “Xnine” replayed in his mind as his eyes never left the young man with the radiant smile. 

The 2nd encounter was unexpected and was full of embarrassing mistakes on Wang Yibo’s side. There were some issues within his group or more like issues with management that caused him to be out on his own. The tight bonds that he and his group were split as each of them were given solo activities. Wang Yibo saw this as an opportunity to better himself, to make his own name ring loud and be acknowledged. Luckily he was picked to co-host a reality TV show called Day Day Up. He was young and inexperienced but he took up the opportunity to learn and grow. It wasn’t until this time did the name “Xnine” ring in his ear once more. Because the group is big, only a few members will be coming as guests to the show. He didn’t know exactly which members would take part but strangely he thought about the man with the smile. 

In the hours before they start to record the show, everyone had a chance to meet up and chat a little to become familiar with one another. Wang Yibo was a little shy and awkward, he was still very young compared to his more experienced co-hosts. Luckily everyone was friendly and continues to pull him into their conversation without leaving him out although he spoke very little. His gaze eventually turned to look across the room, directly to a group of young men gathered not too far away, particularly at a young man dressed in a pink color shirt and a long white shirt underneath. He thought about just skipping the formality to hide somewhere before recording. However, this plan was quickly destroyed when one of the co-host dragged him toward the guests. Oddly enough he found himself becoming quite nervous. As they get closer, the group of young men turn around and there it is again. That radiant smile, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. Being this close, he realized that his man has two bunny like teeth at the front increasing the level of attractiveness. He was very handsome with big eyes, had high cheekbones with pinchable cheeks and those dimples, god has dimples always been this adorable? Usually he isn’t interested in the looks of others, even if the most beautiful woman crossed his path, he wouldn’t as much as bat an eye at her. Yet, he couldn’t look away from this person, even he couldn’t understand it. As the group was making an introduction, he wasn’t even paying attention, he was far too occupied gazing at a particular person. It wasn’t until he felt a little nudge at his rib cage did he realize that everyone was looking at him. 

“Introduce yourself…” his co-host whispered to him

“My name is Bunny…” He blurted out 

His co-host raised an eyebrow at him as utter silence filled the room and made Wang Yibo wonder what had happened, did he say something wrong? He came to a sudden realization that he had not said his name but had actually blurted out a word he was thinking when looking at those bunny-like teeth from the other man. He quickly corrected himself but it was too late, the damage had been done as his co-host burst into a fit of laughter as the others chuckled, still trying to be respectful. This is probably the first time Wang Yibo had ever felt so embarrassed as his face flushed red and averted his gaze. Luckily, a staff member spoke up telling everyone to get ready as they are about to start the recording. He let out a sigh of relief as they began to move, completely forgetting this embarrassing moment. He took a deep breath and turned around, took a step but then stupidly tripped over his own foot. He thought for sure he would hit the ground but then he felt a tight grab at his arms pulling him back up, preventing him from having a trip to the emergency room.

“Careful…” came a soft voice

He turns to see who his saver was and as it turns out, it’s that man dressed in the pink shirt whose name he could not remember because he was too busy staring. Shit, his smile was gorgeous up close, his face was even more gorgeous at this angle. It makes him wonder if he really did crack his skull on the hard floor and is now being lifted to heaven by an angel. 

“T-thanks…” Wang Yibo manages to spit out this word even though he felt his throat clog up upon having his face just a few inches away.

The young man smiled at him before letting go and walked ahead of him, joining the others. Wang Yibo stood there a bit in shock, trying to calm himself and to gather his thoughts. They are about to start recording, the last thing he wants is to be distracted and make a fool of himself again. He took a deep breath before walking forward, joining his team and praying as hard as he could that everything ends smoothly. As they started to roll the cameras, the guests introduced themselves and only at this moment did Wang Yibo learn that the man with the radiant smile is named Xiao Zhan. His prayer must have been answered because everything proceeded without any trouble, he managed to keep himself under control and continued with the recording without another embarrassing moment. It was hard to be honest, he even caught himself staring a little too much and having to quickly distract himself with something else. There wasn’t much interaction between him and Xiao Zhan though, not like he can complain. However, every now and then when Xiao Zhan smiles, his heart will have a little thump that can’t be explained. When the segment of him having a dance battle with a member of the Xnine, he went out of his way to show off his skills. Seeing Xiao Zhan smile with an expression of admiration as he clapped his hand made him feel quite satisfied as if he had accomplished something great. The recording ended without a hitch. Everyone was walking off of the stage as Wang Yibo unconsciously looked among the crowds for a particular man in a pink shirt. When the man was spotted, he took a step forward only to be dragged a few steps backward by his Co-host for some discussion regarding the broadcasting. From the distance, he could see the Xnine members walking through a double door and disappeared behind it, making it the last time he saw him.

There was a famous line that states “If you meet the same person a 3rd time, it will be considered as fate”. This was something Wang Yibo doesn’t believe in of course. However, the minute he saw that smile a 3rd time, he started to wonder if maybe fate is trying to tell him something. He is now 20 years old and was lucky to be casted for his very first period drama name Chen Qing Ling, taking on the role of Lan Zhan. He had read the novel that this drama was based on and had a very good idea of what it was about but it didn’t discourage him at all that this novel was BL. What he didn’t expect is the person who will be playing his partner, the role of Wei Wuxian. He didn’t even meet this person nor did he pay attention to the casts of this drama until he arrived at the blessing ceremony to mark the start of the filming process. He had just flown in from another city wearing mostly black with a black cap and his hair still slightly blue. When he arrived at the location, he was introduced to everything and then he was brought to meet the person who will be playing the role of Wei Wuxian. Only at this time did he realize that this person was actually Xiao Zhan. It has been years since they last saw each other and he would be lying if he said that he had forgotten this man. He is still as attractive as he was before, his features were still sharp and beautiful. The only thing that changed was that his features had gotten more sharp and his smile had somehow become more radiant as his eyes reflected the stars. Back then, he had a bit of a youthful look to him but now he has surely aged a bit but still maintains the youthful glow. During the blessing ceremony, they didn’t talk much even though they were standing side by side. The next time they saw each other was during the first script reading when he had arrived a bit later than the other cast losing his chance to get to know the others. At this time, everyone was eating at the cafeteria as he sat at a corner to himself busy playing with his phone. It wasn’t until Xiao Zhan approached him and sat down next to him trying to make a conversation to which he wasn’t listening. He was far too occupied to calm his racing heart then to listen to this beautiful man speak. 

“Sorry...it must be boring listening to me talk about myself…” he apologized

Wang Yibo was about to deny it but Xiao Zhan beat him to it “Instead of talking about my interest...what are you interested in?”

Wang Yibo raised an eyebrow a little confused as to why this beautiful man suddenly came to talk to him. It wasn’t until Xiao Zhan gestured behind him did he realize that this is the work of the director, probably wanting the two main leads to become comfortable with each other. He returned his gaze to Xiao Zhan and answered the question with a simple “Motorcycle…”

Upon this the older man’s eyes widen in shock as he perks up with interest “Really?! do you ride?!”

Wang Yibo was taken aback from the sudden smile from the other man as he nodded his head “Yes...I actually took part in some professional racing competition…”

“That is so awesome!” Xiao Zhan exclaimed loudly with a little too much enthusiasm in his view “So you also own a motorcycle as well? don’t you get scared driving so fast? like how do you balance yourself on it without falling, especially when you have to make those fast turns”

So many questions were thrown his way that he wasn’t sure which question to answer first. None the less he found himself answering all the questions with as much enthusiasm as the one listening. Usually he is known to be quiet and reserved but when he starts talking about something he likes, he couldn’t stop his mouth from moving. They were conversing so much that he accidentally let it slip that he is also a big fan of legos. Fortunately Xiao Zhan didn’t judge him or make fun of him for liking such childish toys but instead asked him more questions about his collection. It wasn’t until he noticed the other man had stop asking question and was just sitting there smiling at him warmly did he finally paused

“Sorry...I didn’t mean to talk so much...you probably find this boring”

Xiao Zhan chuckled before shaking his head “It’s not boring at all! It’s so cool that you know so much and can even ride a motorcycle professionally not to mention you are a collector of legos...you are probably the coolest person I know so far”

Wang Yibo felt a little shy upon this comment as he lower his gaze and felt a slight warmth on his cheek

“But what is even more interesting is hearing you talk so much...the way your face lights up and your eyes sparkle is very exciting...honestly, my first impression was that you don’t like to socialize. You have an air of coolness and arrogance that makes it hard for one to approach. But now I know it just takes you longer to warm up to people...kind of like a cute shy little didi”

Wang Yibo couldn’t help but felt both happy and offended at the same time

“You should smile more often….” Said Xiao Zhan “You look way better when you are smiling, makes it easier for others to approach. But, I can tell you really love what you do and have a great passion for it…I respect and admire people like you who know what they want and isn’t afraid to go after it...not only are you a singer and an actor...you also took up the sport of racing and even started learning skateboard professionally...you are young but very ambitious. There aren’t many like you out there who can achieve everything you want to do...”

“Zhan ge…” Wang Yibo blurted out “aren’t you also an ambitious person as well? look at yourself...you graduated from a college, earned a degree...had a normal job. You went from an ordinary person to a celebrity at the age of 25….not a lot of people will take the chance to drop everything that they had established to pursue something that has no guarantee of success...if we are talking about being cool and awesome...that would definitely be you”

Xiao Zhan shook his head “No..no...it is you...you are the best”

“I am the best...but you are the coolest”

“not as cool as you…”

“Far cooler than me for sure….”

They both paused before bursting into a fit of laughter realizing that they are basically just going around complimenting each other without an end. 

“I knew I should have spoken to you more the first time we meet during the recording of Day Day Up...but I never got the chance to”

This surprised Wang Yibo “you...remember me?”

Xiao Zhan raised his eyebrow “Should I not?”

“No..no...remembering is good…”

Seeing that the two main leads have finally warmed up to each other, the director approached the team and gave them details as to what to expect these next couple of days. Once everything has been said, everyone is led to a room with a large round table to begin their first script reading. 

As days passed, surprisingly, he got along with Xiao Zhan very well. This was the first time he had gotten so close to someone else outside of his circle of trusted friends. There was something about this man that attracted him…it could be his humbleness, his kind and pure nature, his cute and yet mature side or it could just be that smile he wishes to see at every waking hour. Xiao Zhan was older than him by 6 years but it never felt like there was a large age gap. Being with him was fun and exciting and unlike others older than him, Xiao Zhan never scolded him…never judge him…never get tired of him. He never acts as if he is superior because he is older nor does he boss him around. He has this ability to draw out the inner child within Wang Yibo that he never knew he had as he found himself fooling around at any given moments. This Gege of his was more than willing to join in on his childish plays such as hitting each other, chasing each other…throwing out praises or “Rainbow Fart” as some might call it, just for the purpose of embarrassing one another. Rather it’s playing games, talking about his motorcycle and legos, telling lame jokes, having random karaoke moments, or being forced to go along with his childish demands, Xiao Zhan never once complained. This man alone was changing Wang Yibo’s world, pulling him into a world that was unfamiliar to him before. It didn’t take long for him to realize that this affection…this attraction might actually have a deeper meaning than just friendship. This dreadful feeling that he had never felt and had never bothered to explore before was growing stronger each passing day, not that he wants to truly understand it. Every time he wants to explore this feeling further to find it’s true meaning, he will chicken out and push it aside wanting to believe that this is just him being comfortable in the presence of the older man. 

“It’s too hot….” Xiao Zhan complained one day during filming as he sat on a chair in the shadow of the large tree. He had thrown his head back against the fabric of the chair with his eyes closed.

His pants sleeve has been pulled over his knee revealing his leg as his hands held onto a little black fan, blowing at his face. Even with the fan, you can clearly see this man was slowly melting away under the harsh sun in the middle of the afternoon. Everyone was able to deal with the heat well but then again, their costumes aren't made of multiple layers with such dark shades of colors that are said to draw in heat. Wang Yibo sat next to him in the shade playing his usual game with his pants sleeve also pulled above his knee. 

“Zhan ge...you should play with me” he said still fully focus on the screen of his phone

He of course didn’t receive any response as he asked a second time but like the first time, Xiao Zhan didn’t respond to him, probably too busy trying not to melt into a puddle of water. 

“Zhan Ge…” he called out a 3rd time before reaching out to shake xiao Zhan’s shoulder

“Yibo...please spare me….I’m in no mood to play...this heat is killing me” the older man mumbled 

Wang Yibo finally lifted his head from his screen to look at the older man and indeed he does look like he is going through some kind of torture. Sweats could be seen sliding down the side of his face and glide it way down along the long slender neck before disappearing behind the clothing. Wang Yibo could only stare and wonder how far it can slide, could it go down the older man’s chest and down toward the slender waist that everyone has been gossiping about?

“Yibo...hey Yibo!” Xiao Zhan’s voice ring in the ear snapping him out of his thoughts

“w-what?”

“your game has been beeping for the last few minutes...I think you lost”

Wang Yibo finally turned toward his game and indeed he did lose “NOOO! MY PERFECT RECORD!” he shouted as Xiao Zhan chuckled upon the horror reflected on the younger man’s face.

“That’s what you get for not paying attention”

“It’s all your fault…”

“me? What did I do? I wasn’t even playing”

“exactly….it’s because you weren’t playing that I lost. You just had to sit there complaining about the heat and sweat”

This only made Xiao Zhan confused as he raised his eyebrow “how exactly is me sitting here and sweating has to do with you losing?”

“Because you…” Wang Yibo bit his tongue before he could blurt out the indecent thought he had of his co-star which led him to losing the game. 

Rather than continuing with his reason for losing and how this man was the cause, he only returned to playing another round of the game as he pouted, leaving the older man gazing at him in total confusion. He was busy focusing on a new game to restore his record when he suddenly got a notification that Xiao Zhan had joined. He slightly turns his head and sees that the older man is not holding his own phone instead of the usual fan that has become a part of him.

“Stop pouting, I’ll play one game...that is it” said Xiao Zhan

Wang Yibo couldn’t stop his lip from curving into a wide grin as he returned to his game feeling much better about losing his winning streak. 

As filming carried on, the day slowly turned into night. Xiao Zhan who was wilting in the sunlight had suddenly regained it’s life during the late evening. He was busy filming his part with the other cast as Wang Yibo sat on the side. He was playing a game earlier but had gotten bored as he decided to just watch the scene that is currently being filmed. The part that he hates the most is sitting aside and waiting for his part, without Xiao Zhan here, it just seems so boring as if life suddenly lost its meaning. He watched others come near Xiao Zhan and he suddenly felt this burning fire inside of him wanting to pull them away. He will even get upset when a makeup artist touches Xiao Zhan’s face, mad at people who touch his head to fix the wig, mad at people who will adjust the costumes on him, mad at people who stand too close to him. 

“Wow…if an expression can kill, yours will be it for sure” came Yubin’s voice who played the role of Wen Ning as he sat down on the chair next to him

Wang Yibo didn’t bother to look at him but kept his gaze on Xiao Zhan who is in the middle of getting ready to film his part again. There were countless people swarming around him, giving him directions, touching his face, his hair and his body. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Yubin asked seeing the expression on Wang Yibo’s face become a shade darker

“I’m fine…” he responded in a cold tone of voice

“You don’t look fine…did someone do something to upset you?”

“I’m fine…” Yibo repeated

Yubin on the other hand knew that this young man wasn’t fine. He had been an observant person and noticed the sudden change of Wang Yibo’s gaze toward the older man. 

“Must be tough…” Yubin spoked again with a grin on his face

“What is?”

“Drinking so much…”

Wang Yibo turn to Yubin and raised his eyebrow unsure of what this man is talking about 

“You must have drunk a lot of it to have such a scary look on your face…”

“Drink what?” Wang Yibo asked

Yubin’s lip curved into a smile as he leaned in “a gallon of something called jealousy…”

Wang Yibo narrowed his brows as his eyes reflected a layer of ice, sending a chill down Yubin's spine that his smile quickly faded as he cleared his throat and made an excuse to escape. Wang Yibo manages to control his emotions and carried on filming as if he never had that moment of wanting to commit murder. 

When the clock finally struck midnight, filming was concluded for the day as everyone scattered to clean up. Wang Yibo saw Xiao Zhan walking toward the trailer as he too followed along. The man was clearly in a hurry to remove his clothing as he worked on taking them off piece by piece handing it over to his assistance along the way. He took off the last layer of clothing revealing a simple black short and gray muscle shirt underneath, his bare leg and arms are now visible for all to see. Wang YIbo suddenly felt so his throat dried up and became extremely thirsty as he quickly turned to his assistance asking for water to which she handed over to him a bottle. He drank it half way before pulling the water away and wiping his mouth feeling like he just went through a terrifying episode of dangerous thoughts. 

“Are you ok?” she asked seeing how flushed his face has become 

“I’m fine…” he responded simple and short before walking away

“Yibo!” Xiao Zhan called out to him before he entered his trailer “Are you going to Guo Cheng’s hotel room after this?”

“Why?” he asked clearly not informed of whatever plan was arranged without his knowledge 

“Since filming ended earlier then usually and we don’t start filming until the late afternoon...everyone is going there to watch a movie”

Wang Yibo couldn’t help but grinned “Zhan ge...it’s midnight...we did not finish filming early”

“This is considered early since we don’t usually wrap up filming until the mid AM…”

“well I am tired...you guys can watch it...I’m going to sleep once we return to the hotel”

“are you sure?”

Wang Yibo nodded his head as he let out a yawn as proof that he is indeed exhausted. “I’ll just see you guys tomorrow in the afternoon…”

“Ok...everyone will be there though…”

Wang Yibo paused “Everyone? as in all the cast?”

“yep…”

Sleeping was what Wang Yibo wanted to do and yet he found himself standing in front of Guo Cheng’s hotel room along with Xiao Zhan. After a knock, the door flew open and was greeted by the one man Wang Yibo has become cautious of, Yubin. Even though Yubin is a good friend and gets along well with him considering that they both are from a boy band and both are rappers, there was just something about him that didn’t sit well with Wang Yibo. It could be that this guy is very observant of others and likes to tease or it can be the fact that this Yubin guy might have an interest in Xiao Zhan. During filming, Wang Yibo had noticed that every time he isn’t with the older man, this Yubin guy will. When he was given the opportunity to host an interview of the cast, this guy did not hesitate one bit wrapping his arm around Xiao Zhan’s waist to supposedly measure his waist size. This was the second time that the thought of murder crossed his mind and not surprisingly, the target of his murder is the same guy. There was some questionable action front his guy toward Xiao Zhan that he did not like. So there was no way he will go to bed and let Xiao Zhan watch a movie in the dark along with this guy even though there will be others. You just don’t know what kind of trick people will pull in the darkness. 

“Come on in! I’m surprise you actually came Yibo” Yubin chirp happily

“I wouldn’t miss it…” Wang Yibo smile back

“I didn’t think you will be interested in watching a horror movie” said Yubin as he walked into the room missing the sudden paleness of Wang Yibo’s face as if someone had dropped a bucket of ice water over him

“H-horror movie?”

“yes...Gonjiam:Haunted Asylum…” said Yubin as he held up the cover of the movie “it is said to be very scary...aren’t you excited?!”

Wang Yibo smiles awkwardly “Y-yea...e-excited…”

As much as he enjoys movies, there is one type of movies or dramas that he outright refuses to watch and that so happen to be the type they are currently going to watch. Wang Yibo had never regretted so much in his life. He should have just gone to bed instead, yea maybe Yubin might have a thing for Xiao Zhan but it’s not like Xiao Zhan is so frail that he can’t protect himself right?

“Are you ok?” Xiao Zhan asked upon noticing his silence and how his expression didn’t look good “maybe...you should go to sleep and rest”

Wang Yibo shook his head “no...I’m good...let's watch the movie” he tried his best to smile as he walks further into the room

Since others were already there before them, Wang Yibo did not get the best seat as he sat toward the end of the couch. But then again, it wouldn’t be the worst seat since Xiao Zhan sits right next to him. The minute everyone was seated and popcorn was ready, Zheng Fanxing went to turn off the light as darkness filled the room. Just the total darkness had Wang Yibo sweating and the movie hadn't even started yet. He tried his best to remain calm and not to reveal his secret that horror movies scare the shit out of him but just the eerie music at the beginning already had him in a panic wanting to flee. 

"It's okay...it's just as movie" Xiao Zhan whispered to him

Wang Yibo couldn't help but wondered rather this man had already discover his secret? but none the less he only nodded his head. Half way through the movie, Wang Yibo can’t help but give himself some credit for being able to endure it for this long. Yea maybe he is as still as a statue, maybe he is sweating enough to drench his clothes, maybe his mind is blank or maybe he did already fainted in a weird way that his eyes remain open and continue to see and hear but hell, this is the longest he has ever watched a horror movie. When a ghost finally flashed through the screen and the music suddenly reached a high level, Wang Yibo was about to shit himself and ran out of there screaming but then something hit his shoulder. He turned his attention to where Xiao Zhan was sitting and this guy had already fallen asleep. His head had rested upon Wang Yibo’s shoulder already breathing softly and peacefully in the middle of a horror flick. But having Xiao Zhan leaning against him seems to drive away all the thoughts of fleeing. The fear in him subsided as all he could focus on was this beautiful man. The loud eerie music could no longer be heard, the shouting of the actors from the screen did not bother him, even the ghostly figures jumping out from the dark did not faze him. When the movie finally ended, everyone was busy chattering and giving their own thoughts about it as one of them went to turn on the lights. As soon as the darkness was lifted and the fluorescent light filled the room, everyone was amazed at what they saw. The two main leads had fallen asleep, leaning on one another so sweetly. Wang Yibo had to admit, this is probably the best sleep he had ever had in a long time.


End file.
